Nouvelle vie
by Alice-Emmett
Summary: Une Bella différente. Une Bella désespérée qui saute d'une falaise. Les Cullen qui chassent au même moment. Ca donne quoi? Lisez pour le savoir. Alice/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour.**

**Après avoir lu de nombreuses fictions j'ai décidé d'en écrire une ( ma première ^^). Il s'agit d'un Alice/ Bella ( mon couple préféré ).**

**Je viens juste de créer mon compte alors je connais pas bien fanfiction, en plus, je suis pas top en anglais et google traduction, c'est horrible les traductions que l'on obtient. Donc je connais pas les termes que les auteurs utilisent ( ou plus exactement je les comprends pas).**

**Je tiens a préciser que les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, juste l'histoire est a moi. Si les persos m'appartenaient, vous pouvez êtres sur(e)s que j'aurais pas le temps d'écrire, je serais trop occupée a sautiller partout comme Alice.**

**Bon, j'arrête le blabla et voici le prologue :**

J'ai une vie de merde. A croire que le monde entier est contre moi. D'abord ma mère et Phil, maintenant Charlie - mon père.

Vous vous demandez surement qui je suis, eh bien je vais me présenter, même si savoir quelque chose que ma misérable vie vous sera complètement inutile, et je suis sure que vous vous en fichez. D'abord, je suis une fille, vous l'aurez surement remarqué . Je m'apelle Isabella Swan, j'ai 15 ans, et j'habite Forks depuis deux semaines. L'endroit le plus pluvieux qu'il existe aux Etats-Unis. Pourquoi? Pourquoi venir habiter ici alors que je déteste la pluie par-dessus tout? Pour la simple et bonne raison que ma mère est morte dans un accident de voiture - mon beau père aussi d'ailleurs - Phoenix, la ville où j'habitais avant, la ville ensoleillée, la ville qui ne connaissait pas le froid. J'étais donc partie a Forks après l'accident pour vivre chez mon père, c' était il y a deux semaines. Evidemment, avec ma chance légendaire, et la chance que j'apportais aux autres, mon père était mort aussi, on venait de m'appeler pour me le dire. Apparemment, il était mort dans un cambriolage. Il s' était fais tirer dessus par un de ses sales cons qui n'ont aucun remords a tuer ni détruire des vies.

Je suis donc Isabella Swan, appelée Bella, 1m63, brune, yeux chocolats, d'une maladresse légendaire, banale quoi. Sans compter que je suis un aimant a ennuis.

Je viens de raccrocher le téléphone qui m'appelle pour m'annoncer la mort de la dernière personne que j'ai. J'ai besoin d'air. Je sors donc, vêtue de seulement un jean noir, un t-shirt simple et une veste elle aussi toute simple. Banale comme tenue. Je me dirige vers la forêt non loin de là . C'est l'après-midi. J'erre dans la forêt jusqu'au soir. J'aperçois une lueur et je me dirige vers elle. Je me retrouve devant une grande falaise, la mer en dessous, les vagues s' écrasant avec force sur la roche. Génial, manquait plus que ça, je suis loin de chez moi en plus, j'ai dus parcourir au moins une vingtaine de kilomètres, comment est-ce possible? Il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Je vais devoir dormir içi. Génial. Tout simplement génial. Je m'assois près du bord de la falaise, pas trop près quand même, avec ma malchance, je pourrais tomber. J'en avais marre, je voulais m'amuser un peu dans la vie, et tant pis des conséquences. Je décidai de sauter de la falaise. Complètement folle, vous me direz ?

Non. Simplement désesperée. Je regardai le paysage, l'océan a perte de vue, rien d'autre, la forêt derrière moi . Je pris une inspiration, complètement inutile, et j'avance d'un pas ... deux pas ... au troisième pas, je ne sens plus rien sous mes pieds, je saute donc. La chute me parait interminable. Je percute enfin l'eau avec force. Les vagues me ballottent comme si je n' tais rien qu'une poupée de chiffon, ce qui était vrai d'ailleurs, je n'étais rien comparé a la nature. Je sens ma tête percuter quelque chose de dur, surement un rocher . Je sens le noir arriver. Génial, manquait plus que je meurs noyée. Je ne fais rien contre, me laissant emporter dans le néant total.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour**

**Comme mon précédent chapitre était illisible à cause d'un problème d'ordi, je vous ai re-posté le prologue et maintenant pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir fait attendre toute la semaine pour pouvoir lire quelque chose, je poste le chapitre 1, même si j'ai pas beaucoup de reviews, mais la prochaine fois, j'en veux plus.**

**Je remercies d'ailleurs ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews (auquel j'arrive pas à accéder aujourd'hui donc auquel je peux pas répondre individuellement)**

**Bref j'arrête de raconter ma vie et voici le chapitre**

Quand Bella se réveilla - elle ne pensait pas se réveiller un jour- Alice se sentit plus que soulagée, elle avait eu si peur quand elle l'avait vue au milieu des vagues. Bella pouvait sentir quelque chose de doux et moelleux contre elle, un lit sans doute, songea-t-elle. Quelque chose de glacé lui tenait la main. Une main, c' était une main. Une petite main. Elle ouvrit les yeux, ce qu'elle vit en premier fut qu'elle tait dans une chambre pleine de couleurs très vives, mais tout allait bien ensemble. La personne qui y vivait devait être un vrai pile électrique. Elle se tourna vers la personne qui lui tenait la main. On aurait dit un ange, fut sa première pensée. Elle avait l'air assez petite, mais elle était assise, Elle n'en savait donc rien. La peau plus blanche que jamais, brune, avec une coupe au carré . Des yeux d'un doré vraiment étrange. Elle était assez jeune, mais plus veille que Bella néanmoins, dans les 17-18 ans. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Bonjour, chantonna Alice d'une petite voix aigu, mais pas désagréable. Comment tu te sens ?

Elle réfléchit un instant a sa réponse. Elle avait mal un peu partout, mais elle n'allait pas chipoter pour a, quand même.

-Bien, répondit-elle en grimaçant. Elle avait des blessures au visage et cela lui faisait mal quand elle parlait. Tant pis, c' était pas des petites plaies qui allaient l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

-Tu est bien amochée, les rochers n'y sont pas allés de main morte.

-Et alors? rétorqua-t-elle.

- Et alors rien, c'est juste une constatation, répondit Alice sans se départir de son sourire, trop soulagée de la voir en bon état - pour ce qu'elle venait de vivre - pour dissimuler complètement sa joie.

Un coup frappé a la porte l'empêcha de répliquer. Un homme entra. Il inspirait la sagesse. Il était blond, grand, les yeux dorés, assez jeune, dans la vingtaine . Lui aussi était très pâle. Il avait l'air de ma même famille que la fille qui tenait Bella. Son frère peut-être? Un cousin?

-Comment va t-elle?

Elle ne laissa Alice le temps de répondre.

-Vous n'êtes pas obliger de parler de moi comme si j' étais pas l , lança-t-elle, piquée au vif, peut-être un peu trop acide. Bah tans pis, c' tait déja dit, trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

-En effet, répondit-il, très calme. Alors, comment va tu?

-Bien, soupira-t-elle.

-Alice, tu veux bien sortir un moment? J'aimerai l'examiner. Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sur, ajouta t-il a l'intention de la rescapée.

Ainsi, la fille s'appelait Alice, joli prénom, songea l'humaine.

-Bien sur, répondit-elle avant de s' clipser. Elle la savait entre de bonnes mains, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d' être inquiete - bien û r, elle ne l'avait pas montré à Bella.

-Pourquoi vous voudriez m'examinez ? demanda-t-elle l'homme.

-Je suis médecin, répondit-il simplement.

Elle soupira, lui donnant son accord.

Après des vérifications très courtes, le médecin la prévint qu'Alice n'allait pas tarder a revenir, surement avec le reste de la famille. En effet, dès qu'il eu terminé sa phrase, on toqua la porte. La personne qui avait toqué ne prenant pas la peine d'attendre qu'on lui réponde ouvrit la porte et rentra. C'était Alice.

-C'est bon? demanda t-elle.

-Oui.

-Carlisle s'est présenté ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Non.

Elle le fusilla du regard, et repris la parole avant que l'homme ne puisse répliquer.

-Donc je te présente Carlisle Cullen, mon père.

Elle haussa un sourcil, son père? Il avait l'air peine plus agé qu'elle.

-Adoptif, préscisa-t-elle en voyant son air interrogatif. Et moi, comme tu t'en doute, je suis Alice. Tu veux peut-être rencontrer les autres? Nous sommes sept en tout, il en reste donc cinq que tu ne connais pas.

-Tu veux m'apprendre a compter peut- tre? ironisa-t-elle. Alice ne pus s'empêcher de sourire face a cette réplique.

-Alors, tu est d'accord pour les rencontrer?

-Pourquoi pas? répondit-elle. Après tout, elle n'avait rien d'autre faire.

-Vous pouvez venir, cria-t-elle en direction de la porte.

Une jeune femme aux boucles caramel et au visage en forme de coeur entra la première. Elle souriait d'un air maternel et Alice fut émue de voir qu'Esmé avait déjà accepté Bella. Après elle, il y avait un blond-roux, qui la regardait d'un air frustré . Un grand blond suivit d'une blonde largement plus petite que lui entrèrent, l'un affichant un aire complètement neutre, l'autre avec un grand sourire. Le dernier arrivant était un ours. Eh oui, on pouvait dire que c'était un ours, grand, baraqué , brun aux cheveux court. Ils étaient tous très beaux, et avaient tous les yeux dorés.

-Alors je te présente Esm , la femme de Carlisle et ma mère, commença le petit lutin en désignant la femme aux cheveux caramel. Le grand roux, c'est Edward, mon frère, mais tu peux l'appeler Eddy.

-Ne m'apelle pas comme ça, protesta t-il.

-Après c'est Jasper Hale, le grand blond, continua t-elle sans tenir compte de la remarque de son frère. Le frère de Rosalie, la grande blonde qui ressemble a Barbie.

Sa soeur lui jetta un regard noir qu'elle ne prit pas en compte. Emmett pouffa en silence, reçevant lui aussi un regard noir, mais trop rapide pour qu'un humain puisse le voir.

-Ne l' écoutes pas, dit Rosalie, elle dit n'importe quoi. Je ne ressemble en aucun cas Barbie.

-C'est pas vrai, je dis pas n'importe quoi.

La blonde leva les yeux aux ciel.

-Et le grand ours là , c'est Emmett. Il sort avec Rose.

Ce dernier me fit un sourire a s'en déchirer les joues.

-Alors, les autres, je vous présente Isabella.

-Bella, corrigea-t-elle.

Ce nom lui allait la perfection, songea Alice.

-Ravi(e) de faire ta connaissance, dirent-ils, sauf Emmett, qui lui, dit :

-Je suis sûr qu'on va super bien s'entendre, t'as l'air super drôle.

-Merci, répondit-elle, tant à Emmett qu'aux autres.

-Tu veux peut-être savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Esmé.

-En effet, sa serait cool.

Emmett pouffa, et Rosalie lui donna une petite tape a l'arrière de la t te, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire arrêter immédiatement.

-Donc, nous faisions du camping tous ensemble, quand nous avons entendu du bruit. Nous sommes partis voir et nous t'avons vue, évanouie, dans l'eau. Nous t'avons récupérer, et nous t'avons ramener ici.

-Et on est où ?

-Chez nous.

-Je m'en doutais, je voulais dire dans quelle ville.

-Nous sommes pas très loin de Forks, la maison est entourée par la forêt.

-Ok. On est quel jour?

-Samedi. et il est onze heure. Nous allons te laisser te reposer, tu dois être fatiguée.

-Je suis pas fatiguée, grogna Bella.

-Tu as faim? hasarda Esmé.

-Non.

-Je crois qu'il serait plus simple de lui demander ce qu'elle veut faire, intervint Edward.

-Sa serait plus simple en effet, répondit-elle.

-Alors ? demanda la mannequin blonde.

-Rien.

-Quoi rien ? demanda Emmett, perdu, ils étaient tous perdus d'ailleurs.

-Ben je veux rien faire.

-Comment ça, rien? fit Jasper, intervenant pour la première fois.

-Je veux rien faire, répéta Bella.

Un silence suivit la discussion. Silence brisé par Carlisle.

-Hum, quand nous avons appris ce qu'il, s'était passé, nous avons décidé de * raclement de gorge *, de...

Elle pouffa intérieusement, le trouvant marrant quand il cherchait ses mots.

-Ils ont décidé de t'adopter, lança Rosalie, directe.

-Ok.

Pourquoi restait-elle aussi calme ? Pourquoi elle ne réagissait pas?

-Tu n'est pas censée réagir ? demanda Alice, plus qu'inquiète.

-Figure toi je me demandais la même chose.

-Sa veut dire que nous allons être tes frères et soeurs, continua-t-elle.

-Ok.

Comme elle ne réagissait toujours pas, Esmé lança :

-Tu dois être fatiguée, nous allons te laisser te reposer.

-Je ne suis pas fatiguée, répéta-t-elle, bornée. Vous avez des voitures? demanda-t-elle tout à trac.

-Bien sur, répondit Carlisle.

-On peut aller chez moi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Rose, les sourcils froncés, comme tout les autres.

-Bah j'ai rien faire, autant emménager maintenant.

Ils la regardèrent, surpris. Alice ne pus s'empêcher de la trouver craquante.

-Allô la lune? Ici la terre, pouffa-t-elle.

Nounours géant éclata de rire, ce qui fit réagir le reste de la fratrie Cullen.

-Tu sais que nous ne pourront peut-être pas transporter toutes tes affaires dans nos voitures ? questionna Jasper

-On peut au moins aller faire les cartons.

-D'accord, accepta le chef de famille.

-Parfait, fit-elle en se levant.

Alice ne pus s'empêcher de grimacer quand elle vit Bella se lever, de peur qu'elle ne se fasse mal.

Ils la regardèrent, inquiets de son tat.

-Ca va, je ne suis pas une poupée de porcelaine non plus, les rassura-t-elle ( ou plutôt essayait de les rassurer).

-Ben, si, répondit Emmett.

-Evidemment que j'ai l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine face a un grizzli.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Je l'aime bien cette petite, pensa-t-il.

-Je vais prendre une douche. Elle est où la salle de bain?

-Viens, je vais te montrer, dit Rosalie.

Alice aurait bien voulu le faire, mais elle pensait déjà ce qu'elle pourrait faire dans cette salle de bain, un jour, ce qui fit grogner Edward.

Désolée, pensa-t-elle a l'intention de son frère.

Bella suivit Rosalie en silence jusqu'a une porte l'opposé du lit sur lequel elle était étendue.

Rosalie lui donna des serviettes, du shampoing et tout ce qu'il faut pour prendre une douche.

-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas m'appeler, fit-elle avec un sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice.

-Ok.

Elle sortit et ferma la porte. Elle rentra sous la douche après s' être déshabillée et actionna l'eau chaude. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle sortit et s'enroulai dans une serviette lorsqu'on toqua la porte. Elle alla ouvrir. Elle se retrouva avec une pile me vêtements dans les bras alors qu'elle avais a peine eu le temps de regarder qui venait. Evidemment, Alice n'avait pas résiste a la tentation de lui choisir ses vêtements pendant que les autres donnaient leurs impressions sur Bella.

-Tiens, dit-elle.

-Je peux choisir mes habits toute seule tu sais?

-Laisse tomber, sa ne sert rien de négocier avec Alice, surtout sur les vêtements, prévint Nounours.

Elle soupira et ferma la porte. Elle mis moins de deux minutes s'habiller et sortit de la salle de bain. Ils étaient encore tous dans la chambre - dont elle ne connaissais toujours pas le propriétaire d'ailleurs.

-Je suis prête, on peut y aller.

-Mais, et tes cheveux? demanda Alice.

-Quesqu'ils ont mes cheveux?

-Ben, ils sont mouillés.

-Et alors?

-Tu risques d'attraper froid.

-Mais non, fi-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bon bah on y va? s'impatienta Emmett.

-Bien sûr, dit Esmé .

Elle les suivis jusqu'au garage, ou il y avait plusieurs belles voitures. Porsche,BMW, Mercedes, Jeep, Volvo, Lamborghini, ..., s'énuméra-t-elle, impressionnée. Son regard se porta sur une des motos, une Ducati Superbike.

-Tu montes avec qui ? demanda Carlisle.

-Qui est-ce qui prends la Ducati?

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, puis Alice déclara qu'elle la prendrai.

-Parfait, s'exclama-t-elle. Je viens avec toi alors.

-Prête pour avoir la trouille de ta vie? s'esclaffa Emmett tandis qu'elle fronçais les sourcils. Alice ne respecte jamais les limitations de vitesse.

Alice le fusilla du regard a vitesse vampirique et lui murmurra qu'elle se vengerait.

-Jamais? répéta-t-elle.

La concernée grimaça, confirmant ainsi ce qu'Emmett venait de dire.

-Je peux te conduire moi si tu veux, je les respecte toujours, ria l'Ours.

-Et puis quoi encore? C'est trop nul de respecter les limitations.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent répliquer, elle attrapai deux casques et en tandis un au lutin - peut-être un peu trop brutalement.

-Tu ne viendra pas te plaindre si elle va trop vite, me lança Jasper avec un sourire en coin.

-Même pas en rêve, la seule chose de laquelle je pourrais me plaindre, c'est si elle est trop lente.

-Je ne suis jamais trop lente, s'exclama Alice.

-Alors on va bien s'entendre, dis-je en montant sur la moto. Alice la rejoignit.

-Sa vous dit une course, les défia Bella.

-Un peu que sa nous dit, hurla Emmett, fou de joie, sous l'oeil un peu inquièt des parents.

-Accroche toi, dit Alice. C'est parti, lança-t-elle après qu'elle eut obéis.

-Interdiction de perdre,prévint Bella.

Alice pensa qu'elle ressemblai Emmett, pour le peu quelque savait déjà - au niveau du caractère, bien sûr.

Elles roulaient environ deux fois et demi plus vite que la limite autorisée. Bella regardai le paysage défiler quand elles entendirent un klaxon - Alice avait bien évidemment déjà entendu la voiture s'approcher depuis un moment, mais elle n'avait rien dit, concentrée sur la route, faisant attention sa conduite mais respectant les volontés de sa belle . Cette dernière se retourna et vit la BMW rouge de Rose arriver vers elles à grande vitesse, suivis de près par la Mercedes noire de Carlisle.

Alice accéléra encore un peu, arrivant aux cent cinquante kilomètres/heures. Ils accélérairent aussi. Elles montèrent jusqu'au cent quatre-vingt kilomètres/heures, et ils ne voulaient pas accélérer pour les rattraper, si Alice accélérai encore, cela devenait trop dangereux pour Bella. Elle respira l'odeur d'Alice, divine, elle voulait sa mort ou quoi? Elle sentait le caramel et les bonbons. Alice sentit Bella frémir en sentant son odeur et n'en fut que plus heureuse qu'elle ne l' était déjà. La moto ralenti progressivement et finalement la maison du chef Swan apparut. Elles s'arrêtèrent juste devant la maison et Bella descendit, suivis de près par Alice. Les autres voitures se rapprochèrent et elle s'arrêtèrent juste a coté de la moto.

-Tricheurs, hurla Emmett en sortant vivement de la BMW. Vous êtes partis avant.

-Ou alors c'est vous qui êtes partis trop tard, répliqua Bella.

-On n' était pas prêts, argua-t-il.

-Ben fallait être plus rapides, rétorqua Bella.

-Je veux une revanche.

-Très bien. Nous la ferons au retour.

-Je vais gagner cette fois.

-On verra ça.

-Je prendrais la moto, comme ça, je suis sûr de gagner.

-Sauf que c'est la mienne, ria Alice.

Les autres Cullen rièrent tandis qu'Emmett se renfrognai.

-Arrête de bouder, Emmett, se plaignit Alice.

Elle détestait quand il faisait ça.

Il fit un semblant de sourire, pour finir par sourire franchement - à croire qu'il allait se déchirer les joues.

-On y va ? demanda Carlisle.

A ce momment là, Bella réalisa quelque chose. Quelle idiote ! Elle avait oublié la seule chose qui pouvait ouvrir cette maison. D'habitude elle n'oubliait jamais ses clés.

-Heureusement que j'y ai pensé , intervint Esmé en lui donnant une cl avec un porte clés avec des dents de vampires.

Alice ne put s'empêcher de la trouver mignone, ce qui exaspéra grandement Edward qui commençai a en avoir marre de pouvoir lire les pensées de sa soeur.

-Ouf. Merci, fit Bella en récupérant la clé et en embrassant Esmé sur la joue.

Elle ouvrit la porte et les laissai entrer.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour,**

**Voici la suite même si j'ai que 5 reviews ( on va dire que c'est parce que je commence tout juste cette fic et que c'est ma permière)**

**Leannafunnygirl : merci, et pour la suite, ben elle est là (enfin, un peu plus bas)**

**covergirls06 : Evidement que notre Alice craque sur Bella, c'est le but ^^. Pour comment elle va prendre le fait qu'ils sont des vampires, c'est pas tout de suite, mais ça sera pas vraiment une surprise.**

**miss-volturi-vivi : merci, ça fait toujours plaisir un compliment.**

**luma12 : je suis désolée pour le prologue qui n'était pas compréhensible, mais bon je l'ai reposté, alors maintenant tu peux le lire correctement.**

**shiznagisa : pareil que pour luma12, je suis désolée pour le prologue mais il est reposté.**

**Les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ( dommage, je pourrais peut-être faire les yeux de chiens battus à la Alice a SM ) mais l'histoire sort tout **

**droit de mon imagination ( qui est très développée normalement mais qui disparait mystérieusement quand je dois travailler. pas ma faute si je suis pas toujours très réaliste )**

**Bon bah maintenant la suite.**

Bella ravala sa tristesse et ferma la porte derrière elle avant d'enlever ses chaussures et sa veste rapidement. Les Cullen firent de même. Elle les guida jusqu'a sa chambre, et, en voyant son lit, elle ne pus s'empêcher de s'affaler dessus.

-Tu ne voulais pas faire les cartons ? ria Edward.

-Si ! soupira-t-elle avant de se lever. Vous voulez commencer par quoi?

-Les habits ! s'exclama Alice.

-Nous, on va faire le reste, fit Jasper.

Tous les garçons se dirigèrent vers le bureau.

- Alors ils sont où tes habits ? demanda Alice, impatiente.

Elle soupira en désignant l'armoire.

-C'est tout ? s'exclama-t-elle en l'ouvrant.

-Alice ! la réprimanda Esmé . Tout le monde ne va pas faire les boutiques au moins une fois par semaine.

-Une fois par semaine? répéta Bella.

-Oui, confirma Rose.

-Je t'emmènerai samedi prochain, sautilla Alice.

-Carlisle ? appela Bella.

-Oui ?

-Vous avez bien dit que vous êtes médedin ?

-Oui, répondit-il, légèrement septique.

-Vous pouvez me faire une dispense ? De shopping ?

Tous les Cullen éclatèrent de rire pendant qu'Alice boudait.

-J'ai compris, j'attendrais un peu, bougonna Alice.

-Je rêve ou tu viens d' échapper une virée shopping ? s' étonna Nounours.

-Non tu ne rêves pas.

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds puis finalement retourna a son occupation.

-Bon, on commence ? s'impatienta le lutin.

Elle soupira avant de se laisser entraîner vers son armoire.

Ils finirent de tout ranger vers 14 heures et ils chargèrent les voitures - où ils avaient réussi faire tout rentrer.

Le retour se passa sans encombres, mais Emmett n'avait pas put faire sa revanche puisque Esmé et Carlisle avaient refusés .

-On doit avoir une belle vue de la haut, s'exclama Bella en voyant la hauteur de la villa.

-Je crois que tu vas devoir attendre si tu veux monter sur le toit, dit Jasper.

-Mouais...

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et ils firent la visite - accompagnée de nombreuses blagues d'Emmett - à Bella.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la chambre qu'occuperait Bella et la laissèrent ranger ses affaires. Le terme ranger n'était d'ailleurs pas très approprié.

Elle redescendit finalement après une bonne heure et s'installa à coté d'Emmett qui était dans le canapé.

-Bella, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien jouer contre moi ? dit-il en tendant une manette.

-Evidemment.

Ils arrêtèrent de jouer trois heure plus tard, soit à dix huit heures trente.

-Ok, t'as gagné, soupira Bella.

Emmett fit un grand sourire.

-Qui veut jouer contre moi ? demanda Bella aux autres Cullen qui les regardaient. Je veux avoir une chance de gagner.

-Moi, s'exclama Alice.

Emmett lui donna sa manette à contre coeur et elle s'installa à coté de Bella.

-Je suis gentille, je vais te laisser choisir la course.

-C'est trop aimable, ironisa Bella.

Après avoir perdu deux fois et étant au milieu de sa troisième course contre Alice, Bella attrapa un cousin et le balança sur Alice.

Cette dernière la regarda avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux et prit le coussin pour l'attaquer. Bella eut tout juste le temps de se protéger avec

un autre coussin. Emmett les rejoignis et la partie se transforma en bataille d'oreiller où toute la famille participa.

-Je vais préparer à manger, dit Esmé, couverte de plumes. Tu veux manger quoi Bella ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Ca dépent. Il y a quoi?

Esmé commença a lui énumérer tout ce qu'elle pourrait manger quand Bella la coupa en lui disant qu'elle prendrai des pâtes.

La mère de famille s'éclipsa dans la cuisine alors qu'Emmett lançai un autre coussin sur Bella qui le se le prit en pleine figure. Elle cligna des yeux,

surprise, tandis qu'Emmett éclatai de rire. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et Alice eut une vision de ce qu'elle voulait faire. Edward et Elle durent

s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Vous avez de l'eau fraiche ? demanda Bella à Esmé.

-Bien sûr, dans le frigo, et les verres sont dans ce placard répondit Esmé en désignant ledit placard.

-Ce ne serra pas nécessaire.

Esmé la regarda, surprise alors qu'elle sortait de la cuisine avec la bouteille d'eau fraîche à la main.

Elle renversa l'eau sur Emmett qui riait toujours.

-Haaaaaaaaa.

Elle éclata de rire suivit des autres "enfants" Cullen.

Emmett l'attrapa et la plaqua sur le canapé pour la chatouiller.

-Excuse toi, demanda Emmett.

-Dans tes rêves, fallait pas me lancer le coussin, haleta Bella.

Il continua à la chatouiller jusqu'a que Bella manque de s'étouffer de rire.

Esmé appela Bella pour qu'elle vienne manger et Alice la suivit.

-Tiens, dit-elle en lui posant une assiete de spaghettis sous le nez.

-Merci. Vous mangez pas?

-Pas faim, répondit Alice avec un sourire.

Bella haussa les épaules et commença à manger. Quand elle eût fini, Esmé se chargea de laver la vaisselle pendant qu'Alice emmenai Bella au salon.

-Ca vous dit un film ? demanda Emmett.

-Je vais me préparer.

Bella monta jusqu'a sa chambre où elle se mit en pyjama et prit plusieurs oreillers, un énorme coussin en former de tête de nounours, sa couette et

une couverture.

Quand elle redescendit, tous les Cullen étaient déjà installés et en pyjama eux aussi.

-On t'attendais, expliqua Rosalie.

-Qui veux un coussin ?

Bella se retrouva finalement entre Alice et Rosalie - qui était sur les genous d'Emmett - sur le canapé avec des oreillers et une couverture qui les

recouvraient parfaitement.. Edward et Jasper étaient par terre, allongés sur la couette Bella et avec le gros coussin. Les "adultes" étaient sur le

deuxième canapé, avec des oreillers et une couverture. Ils mirent une comédie pour satisfaire tout le monde.

Bella avait posé la tête sur l'épaule d'Alice pour le plus grand bonheur de celle-ci.

Ils partirent se coucher a la fin du film. Alice passa le lendemain jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi avec Bella. Elles n'avaient pas parlé, Bella avait

simplement posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alice qui avait pas un bras autour de sa taille pour la réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Le reste de la journée s'était passé comme la veille et Bella avait soupiré toute la soirée parce qu'elle allait au lycée dès le Lundi.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour, merci pour les reviews, sa fait plaisir - je vais pas vous faire du chantage mais sa serrait sympa de m'en mettre, pour me dire si mon histoire ****est bien et si je dois continuer.**

**annadriya : merci, j'aime bie nles compliments, ça m'encourage pour écrire la suite ( et puis on s'y habitue ^^)**

**miss-volturi-vivi: Tu vas bien voir, la rentrée c'est aujourd'hui ( juste dans la fiction, pas en vrai heureusement, même s'il reste que dimanche comme jour de vancances), et je sais aussi que certaines personnes ne mettent pas de reviews mais c'est utile pour savoir si les gens aiment et si je dois continuer.**

**covergirls06 : Alice ne changera jamais, toujours aussi fan de shopping, et quand Bella arrose Emmett, l'idée m'est venue après que j'ai vidée mon verre d'eau sur la tête à mon père -il m'embêtait- mais il l'a pas très bien pris.**

**Bon bah maintenant le chapitre 3 (avec la rentrée) :**

Aujourd'hui, Bella retournait au lycée, cette idée ne l'emballait pas particulièrement mais elle avait insisté pour y aller, sous prétexte que c' était toujours

mieux que de rattraper les cours et qu'elle risquait de s'ennuyer si elle restait seule la villa.

Elle se retrouvait donc dans la Volvo d'Edward, en compagnie d'Edward - installé sur le siège avant car il n'avait pas encore " l'age " pour conduire -,

Jasper - qui conduisait -, Emmett, Alice et Rosalie - cette dernière sur les genous d'Emmett.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent tous de la voiture, tous les regards pointèrent vers eux, et Bella soupira, exaspérée. Elle se dirigea vers l'accueil avec ses

nouveaux frères et soeurs. Edward soupira fortement en entendant les pensées des élèves, et les autres en entendant leurs bavardages.

La femme de l'accueil - Mme Cope - présenta ses condoléances à Bella quand celle-ci eu donné son nom, et Bella grommela quelque chose

d'incompréhensible - pour les humains.

Quand elle sortit, accompagnée des Cullen, elle regarda son emploi du temps et soupira une nouvelle fois.

-J'ai maths avec toi, s'exclama Alice, sautillant presque. Tu viens ?

Bella la suivit tandis que les autres "enfants" Cullen allaient à leurs cours respectifs.

Après être rentrée dans la classe, elle alla se présenter au professeur et lui faire signer une fiche - elle n'avait même pas regardé de quoi il s'agissait. Le

professeur - M. Varner - la reluqua en voyant son nom, puis se reprit et l'envoya s'asseoir à coté d'Alice après lui avoir donné le livre dont elle avait

besoin.

Pendant les dix premières minutes du cours, Bella ne fit que soupirer - elle avait déjà fait cette leçon a Phoenix- et Alice ne fit que la regarder en coin.

Bella se décida alors à embêter Alice. Elle sortit ses feutres et commença à dessiner sur Alice - ou plutôt essayait d'atteindre Alice avec son crayon,

laissant parfois des grandes traces sur ses bras et son visage. Alice riposta et, à la fin du cours, elles étaient toutes les deux couvertes de traits de

crayon de toutes les couleurs.

Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, un blond vint la voir et se présenta.

-Salut, tu dois être Isabella Swan, fit-il avec un sourire qu'il espérait séducteur.

-Bella, corrigea-t-elle automatiquement pendant qu'Alice essayait de ne pas commettre de meurtre.

-Je suis Mike Newton, c'est quoi ton prochain cours ?

- Education civique, avec Jefferson.

-Oh, c'est dommage, j'ai anglais,mais je peux t'accompagner si tu veux.

Bella commençai à le trouver un peu lourd quand Alice intervint.

-Non merci Mike, je vais l'accompagner, j'ai le même cours qu'elle.

Mike afficha une moue déçue et salua Bella avant de partir.

Le reste de la matinée se passa plutôt bien, si on oubliait le fait qu'Eric avait voulu faire un article sur Bella pour le journal du lycée.

Quand Alice et Bella - qui avaient tout les cours de la matinée en commun - arrivèrent devant la cafétéria, Mike attendait visiblement Bella en compagnie d'un autre personne - petite avec une masse de boucles brunes.

-Salut Bella, s'exclama Mike avec un grand sourire, je te présente Jessica, une amie, tu veux venir manger avec nous ?

-Non merci, je mange déjà avec quelqu'un.

-Ok, bon bah tant pis, bon appétit, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Après s'être servies, elles se dirigèrent vers la tables habituelle des Cullen où Rose et Emmett étaient déjà installés.

-Alors, cette première matinée de cours ? demanda Emmett quand Bella s'affalait sur sa chaise.

-Ennuyante pour les 10 premières minutes, après j'ai trouvé de quoi m'occuper.

-C'est pour sa qu'Alice et toi êtes couvertes de traits de crayons ? demanda Rosalie.

-Ouais, répondit Alice. Elle m'a attaqué.

-Je m'ennuyais, fit Bella avec une moue attendrissante au moment où Edward et Jasper arrivaient.

-Vous manger pas ? demanda Bella en attrapant une feuille de salade.

- Pas faim, fit Edward.

Le repas se finit par des plaisanteries en Emmett et Bella.

-On doit aller en cours, informa Edward, mettant fin aux joutes verbales entres le colosse et l'humaine.

- Rabat- joie, râla Bella en se levant pour débarrasser son plateau.

Après s'être - encore- présentée, Bella dut s'asseoir à coté d'Edward en biologie. Elle essaya de le déconcentrer mais cela ne marcha pas. Elle avait

tout fait - lui piquer ses affaires, essayer de lui dessiner dessus, essayer de le piquer avec un compas- puis elle avait laissé tomber en soupirant.

La journée de finit par le cours de sport qu'elle partageait avec Emmett - ce qui était beaucoup moins ennuyant que la biologie avec Edward.

De son coté, Alice n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Bella, ce qui avait fait passer l'après midi a une vitesse étonnante.

-Alors, cette journée, demanda Esmé des qu'ils eurent franchis la porte.

-Amusante, répondit Bella avec un sourire, sauf avec Eddy.

-Ne m'appelles pas Eddy, s'écria-t-il.

-Tu préfère Eddie ? rigola-t-elle.

Il grogna un " jemapelleEdward" avant de partir vers son piano.

- Qui veut jouer contre moi ? s'exclama Emmett en se dirigeant vers le canapé.

- Moi, répondit aussitôt Bella sous le regard exaspéré des autres Cullen.

-Je crois qu'on à récolté un Emmett Girl, soupira Esmé.

-J'ai entendu, s'exclamèrent les deux concernés d'une seule voix.

- Rose, Aliiice ? appela Bella.

-Oui, répondirent-elles.

- Vous voulez pas jouer avec nous ? On peut être jusqu'a quatre joueur.

- Pourquoi nous ? demanda Rosalie, retenant un soupir, desespéré.

- Bah Eddy est avec son piano, Jasper lit et je doute qu'Esmé veuille bien jouer avec nous.

- Vous pouvez jouer a deux, non? risqua Alice.

- Ouais mais c'est plus marrant à quatre, sourit Bella avec une moue "made in Alice", rapidement suivie d'Emmett.

-D'accord, soupirèrent-elles.

-Cool, s'exclamèrent Emmett et Bella d'une seule voix.

L'heure de se coucher arriva rapidement après les parties de jeu mémorables - entrecoupées par le dîner où seule Bella mangea -suivit de batailles

d'oreillers.

Le lendemain se passa mieux que le jour le la rentré pour Bella, et le week-end arriva très rapidement.

Bella était partie a la Push pour toute la journée du samedi, et Alice stressait tellement - il pourrait toujours lui arriver quelque chose avec sa

maladresse légendaire -que même Carlisle s'exaspéra et l'obligea à aller chasser.

A la Push, Bella était assise sur un tronc d'arbre sur la plage et regardait la mer quand elle entendit du bruit - quelqu'un qui marchait sur la sable.

-Sa faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vue Bella, fit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Ouais, mais je suis là maintenant, répondit-elle quand la personne qui l'avait appelé s'assit à coté d'elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Viens là, dit-il en ouvrant ses bras où elle se réfugia. Je suis désolé pour Charlie, c'était quelqu'un de bien.

-C'est toujours les meilleurs qui partent en premiers, soupira-t-elle.

-Ouais...

Une heure passa avant qu'il ne doivent se séparer à cause de la pluie qui commençait à tomber. Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison du meilleur ami de Bella, où elle fut accueillie comme le Messie. Sue la serra fortement dans ses bras, Harry la salua chaleureusement et Leah lui sourit avant de la serrer elle aussi dans des bras.

-Vous aller l'étouffer si vous continuer comme ça, rigola Seth.

-Tu en a profité pendant une heure, j'aimerais bien profiter de mon amie moi aussi, répliqua Leah.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et mirent un film en attendant que la pluie se calme.

-Bella ? appela Seth.

-Hmm ?

-Emily, Sam et Jared devraient pas tarder à arriver, Emily s'est proposée pour te ramener chez les Cullen.

-C'est gentil. Et comme par hasard ils arrivent pile quand le gâteau est prêt.

-T'as raison, c'est louche, ria Leah.

Des coups furent toqués à la porte et Seth se leva pour aller ouvrir. Après les embrassades, tout le monde se mit à table alors que Bella remerciait

Emily.

- Bah, c'est normal, t'es mon amie.

Ils dévorèrent tous le gâteau que Sue avait préparé et jouèrent à "action ou vérité" avant qu'Emily ne ramène Bella chez les Cullen.

**Eh bah non, le mec c'était pas Jacob ( je l'aime pas trop Jacob ), c'est Seth mon loup-garou préféré, alors je l'ai mis ( et en plus j'ai le droit, c'est ma fic :P)**

**Et pour le bien de ma fic j'ai décidé que Seth avait 15 ans lui aussi (je crois que Bella et lui vont être les seuls persos qui changent d'âge ).**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour,**

**La suite est -enfin- arrivée, je sais que le chapitre est court mais je pense que vous préférer des chapitres courts mis à jour toutes les semaines ( du moins je vais essayer de les poster tout les semaines) que des chapitres longs mis a jour seulement de temps en temps.**

**miss-volturi-vivi : je sais que d'habitude Leah et Bella sont ennemies - du moins de s'aiment pas trop- et je trouve sa dommage, donc j'ai décidé qu'elles seraient amis dans ma fic. Je suis contente que quelqu'un pense comme moi ( pour Jacob) alors que tout le monde le trouvé génial.**

**covergirls06 : Pour les dessins sur les bars et le visage, je me suis inspirée de ce que ma meilleur amie et moi faisons en cours quand nous nous ennuyons ( c'est pas bien, les profs aiment pas ça :P). Et Alice est évidemment possessive, depuis le temps qu'elle a attendu quand même, elle va pas laisser un gamin voler le coeur de SON âme-soeur.**

**L.I.E : Je trouve que la Bella du vrai Twilight est trop rabat- joie, alors j'ai décidé qu'elle soit un peu plus Emmett et moins Edward. Et pour la relation ambigue, je pensais la faire avec Seth ( oui, j'y pensais déjà).**

Plusieurs mois s' étaient passés depuis l'arrivée de Bella chez les Cullen. La moitié de la ville avait été présente à l'enterrement de Charlie, et les Cullen avaient accompagné Bella à Phoenix pour l'enterrement de Renée - ses amis Quileute étaient aussi présents.

Elle avait dût subir les sorties shopping d'Alice qu'elle qualifiait de "véritable torture", les cours de piano d'Edward qui s'était entêté lui apprendre le piano, ce qu'elle trouvait encore plus ennuyant que de jouer un jeu sans tricher, c'est-à-dire mortellement ennuyant.

Les autres Cullen, eux, avaient subi toutes les remarques et les blagues d'Emmett et Bella, ce qui égalait presque le nombre de dollars qu'Alice dépensait à chaque sortie shopping.

Alice, elle, craquait un peu plus sur Bella chaque jour et n'arrivait même pas à s'exaspérer des blagues de son frère et son âme-soeur - elle en était sûre maintenant, Bella était son âme-soeur. Elle devait aussi utiliser de toute ses capacités de contrôle qu'elle avait acquis au fil des ans pour ne pas tuer tout les garçons qui tournaient autour de Bella depuis son arrivée et les filles qui critiquait Bella dans son dos.

La remise des diplômes venait de finir et Bella était plus que soulagée - enfin les vacances, se disait-elle. Le lendemain soir, elle devait aller à la Push pour la grande fête qu'il y aurait où les anciens de la tribu raconteraient les légendes.

Elle passa la journée qui suivit la remise des diplômes avec ses amis de la Push - Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry et Jacob qu'elle trouvait un peu lourd quand il commençait à la draguer, ce qui arrivait assez souvent.

Elle se baladait dans la forêt en compagnie de Seth après avoir laissé les autres chez ce dernier. Ils s'étaient tous endormis après l'énorme repas que Sue avait préparé pour fêter le début des vacances et une ou deux heures a jouer à la console.

Seth l'observait, remarquant que Bella avait l'air ailleurs depuis quelques temps et se décida à lui demander ce qui la tracassait.

Bella s'assit contre le tronc d'un chêne centenaire et Seth vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

-Je crois que je suis amoureuse.

-Bah c'est génial, s'entoushiasma Seth.

-J'ai dit "je crois", fit remaquer Bella avant que Seth ne lui demande qui c'est.

-Comment tu te sens quand tu est près de cette personne ?

- Bah, quand elle me serre dans ses bras je me sens à ma place, comme si nos corps étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Quand je la regarde, j'ai l'impression de voir un ange, quand elle me parle, j'ai juste envie de l'embrasser, je sens mon coeur qui s'affole quand je la voie et quand elle me regarde dans les yeux j'arrive à peine a me souvenir de mon nom. Quand elle me sourit, j'ai l'impression que mon coeur explose en une pluie d'étoiles. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer quand elle est les parages et quand elle est là, rien n'est important à part elle.

-Je confirme, tu est bien amoureuse.

Seth se plaça devant Bella et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Tu te fous de moi là ?

Seth répéta sa question tout en continuant à la regarder.

-Bella.

-Bon bah c'est pas moi, ria Seth.

-Idiot, pouffa Bella en lui donnant un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule.

Ils rièrent aux éclats pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de se calmer.

-Bon, et si tu me disais de qui tu est amoureuse ?

- Alice, souffla Bella.

- Cullen ?

- Tu en connais une autre peut-être ?

- Non c'est vrai.

-Je vois pas pourquoi elle s'interesserait à moi, je suis tellement banale, elle est un ange...

- Stop, tu est géniale ma Bella. Tu es généreuse, protectrice envers ceux que tu aimes, intelligente, belle, sportive...

-Je ne suis pas tout ça.

- Mais bien sûr que si ma Bella, pourquoi tu crois que tout les garçons te courent après.

-Par pitié ? tenta Bella.

- Mais non, Alice ne sais pas ce qu'elle rate. Et puis, si sa se trouve, elle est aussi amoureuse de toi et se dit les même choses. Peut-être qu'elle n'ose pas t'en parler de peur que sa ne soit pas réciproque.

-Tu crois ?

-Mais oui , j'en suis sûr, comment ne pas t'aimer ma Bella ? Et puis, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, je veux que ma Bella revienne.

-C'est qui ta Bella ?

- Elle est toujours optimiste, elle n'hésite pas à dire ce qu'elle pense et ce qu'elle à sur le coeur, elle aime faire des farces et des blagues, et surtout, elle ne baisse jamais les bras et ne réfléchis jamais avant d'agir.

-T'as raison, je lui en parlerais dans la semaine.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Et promets moi que tu vas bientôt lui en parler.

- Promis.

- Et puis, on pourrait s'amuser un peu, histoire de voir si elle tient à toi, on pourrait essayer de la rendre jalouse.

- Ouais, c'est une bonne idée.

-Allez viens, c'est l'heure de goûter et je ne voudrais manquer je gâteau de maman pour rien au monde.

Ils repartirent en direction de la maison de Seth et arrivés à la lisière de la forêt, la maison à quelques dizaines de mètres, Seth lança :

-On fait la course ?

-C'est parti, fit Bella en partant en courant.

-Tricheuse, déclara Seth en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Il la rattrapa quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte et manquèrent de tomber dans le couloir quand Jared leur ouvrit.

- J'ai gagné, s'écria Jared à Sam, tu me dois vingt dollars.

- Vous avez parié sur quoi ? demanda Bella.

- Que vous auriez assez de réflexes pour ne pas tombersi j'ouvrais brusquement la porte quand vous étiez devant.

-Tu ne me crois pas capable d'éviter une chute ? demanda Bella à Sam.

- En même temps, tu en fait tellement ... intervint Quil en manquant de tomber en arrière quand Bella lui sauta dessus pour se venger.

- On n'était pas les seuls à parier, se défendit Sam, Jacob et Leah l'ont aussi fait.

- Sur quoi ?

-Que vous arriveriez à l'heure pour le gâteau, dit Leah.

- Qui a gagné ? demanda Seth.

- Moi, dix dollars, fit Leah.

- Jacob, hurlèrent Seth et Bella en même temps.

- Oui ? se risqua l'interpellé.

- Douterait tu de nos capacités ? demanda Bella.

-Heu, bien sûr que non, c'est juste pour trouver une raison pour parier contre Leah.

-Mouais, bougonna Seth.

Le soirée autour du feux de camp arriva rapidement après plusieurs parties de jeux et des paris plus idiots les uns que les autres. Installés, autour du feu près de la falaise, les invités écoutaient attentivement les légendes que les anciens de la tribu racontaient.

Bella fut particulièrement attentive à celle qui disait que les Quileute seraient des loup-garous et les Cullen des vampires.

-Imagine qu'elles soient vraies, la taquina Seth.

- Sa serait trop cool, je serais amie avec des vampires et tu deviendrai un loup.

- Tu serais la seule humaine entourée de créatures de légendes.

- C'est sur que vu comme ça...

En ramenant Bella chez elle, Seth - Emily conduisait mais il avait tenu a venir- avait lancés des sous-entendus juste devant Alice, ce qui l'avait énervé, faisant sourire Bella comme une démente.

Le lendemain, la famille Cullen organisa une réunion de famille, jugeant qu'il était temps que Bella soit au courant de leur véritable nature.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour, aujourd'hui, le nouveau chapitre ( avec l'annonce des Cullen et une petite évolution dans la relation Bella/Alice)**

**miss-volturi-vivi : Je pense que je vais faire l'annonce des Quileutes très bientôt, dans les prochains chapitres à venir.**

**covergirls06 : Naturellement, Bella partage les sentiments d'Alice mais ne le sait pas, donc elle veut la tester en la rendant jalouse. Et puis, elle va forcément bien le prendre ( qu'ils sont des vampires ), sinon, comment je continue ma fic moi ? J'y arriverai pas, bien que cela soi possible.**

**Bonne lecture, ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents, avec beaucoup d'explications.**

Les Cullen étaient tous installés autour de la grande table dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ici ? demanda Bella, intriguée.

- Nous voulons parler, commença Carlisle.

-J'ai cru remarquer.

- Bella, soupira Alice, écoute nous et ne nous interrompt pas, s'il te plait.

- D'accord.

- Tu as sans doute remarqué que nous n'étions pas tout à fait normaux.

- Ben, vous êtes un peu bizarres...c'est tout...

- Tu as remarqué que nos yeux changent de couleur, que nous sommes très pâles...

- Plus que pâles si tu veux mon avis. Ok, ok je me tais, ajouta Bella devant le regard qu'Alice lui lançait.

Ils commençaient à croire que Bella le faisait exprès.

- Donc je disais que nos yeux changent de couleur et que nous sommes très pâles, nous sommes aussi glacés et très beaux.

Bella allait faire une remarque mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

- Il y a une explication à tout ça.

-Qui est ?

- Nous sommes des vampires.

Tous les Cullen attendaient la réaction de Bella, espérant qu'elle ne prendrait pas peur.

-Sa veut dire que les légendes Quileutes sont vraies ?

Les Cullen, ne s'attendant pas a une telle question, mirent un moment - pour les vampires- à répondre.

- Oui, elles sont vraies, répondit doucement Esmée.

- Donc vous êtes super rapides et forts, vos sens sont sur-développés, vous possédez du venin, vous ne buvez pas de sang humain - contrairement aux vampires "normaux"- et vous ne vous vous consumez pas au soleil.

-Ce n'est pas tout. Nous avons plein d'autres capacités. Par exemple, nous ne dormons pas, expliqua Rosalie.

- Vous me montrez ?

-Viens, fit Alice en tendant sa main à Bella pour l'aider à se lever. Quand cette dernière fut debout, elle se pencha et passa un bras derrière les genoux de Bella, puis passant un bras sous ses épaules, elle la souleva.

-Accroche-toi, prévint-elle.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Bella dui n'eu même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Alice courait déjà a travers les bois.

Alice ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle arrivait à la lisière d'une clairière. Le sol etait jonché de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, et l'herbe était bien verte. Wonderful, fut la première pensée de Bella en découvrant la clairière.

- C'est beau.

- En effet, répondit Alice en prenant la main de Bella et l'entraînant vers le milieu de la clairière, où elles s'assirent. Quelles capacités veut tu que je te montre en premier ?

- Je veux voir comment tu es au soleil.

-Sa tombe bien, il va bientôt arriver.

-Comment tu le sais ?

- Nous possédons des dons, par exemple, je vois le futur en fonction des décisions prises, Edward, lui, lit dans les pensées...

- Pardon ? s'exclama Bella, horrifiée.

- Aurais-tu eu des pensées coquines pour quelqu'un en sa présence ? la taquina Alice.

- Peut-être, répondit Bella, énigmatique.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, Edward ne peut pas lire tes pensées.

- Tu crois que je déraille ?

Alice éclata de rire.

- Je viens de te dire qu'Edward lisait dans les pensées et tu crois que tu n'est pas normale ? Nous pensons plutôt que tu possède un bouclier mental qui te protegerait des dons mentaux.

-Et c'est bien ?

-C'est toujours bien d'avoir un don. Du moins, je pense.

-Et les autres, ils ont des dons aussi ?

-Seulement Jasper, il est emphate, il ressent les émotion des gens et peut les modifier.

-Donc vous êtes trois sur sept a avoir des dons.

-Quatre sur huit, corrigea Alice, tu fais parti de la famille.

-Mouais, mais je suis pas vampire, moi.

-Ce n'est pas si génial d'être un vampire.

- Tu rigoles là ? s'exclama Bella, stupéfaite. C'est beaucoup mieux que d'être humain.

- Nous donnerions tout ce que nous possédons pour pouvoir passer de serais-ce qu'une heure en tant qu'humain, quand on devient vampire, c'est irrévocable.

- Et comment on devient vampire ?

- Quand nous mordons une personne, nous lui injectons notre venin. Il met environ trois jours à agir dans l'organisme. Après ses trois jours d'atroces souffrances, la personne se réveille en tant que nouveau-né, il possède une force et une vitesse encore plus grandes que celles des "vieux" vampires grâce a leur sang humain qui est encore dans leur organisme. Cet état dure un an, pendant ce temps, il sont incontrôlables à cause de l'appel du sang.

A ce moment-là, le soleil perça parmi les nuages, les éclairants de son rayon, faisait briller la peau d'Alice.

-On dirait que des milliers de minuscules diamants sont incrustés dans ta peau, s'émerveilla Bella en touchant la joue d'Alice qui ferma les yeux à ce contact. Tu es magnifique.

Alice déboutonna sa chemise pour laisser le soleil faire briller encore plus de surface, laissant voir son ventre et son soutient-gorge à Bella qui déglutit en voyant les seins d'Alice parfaitement moulés dans ce soutient-gorge bleu. Alice souris à cette réaction et s'allongea dans l'herbe, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Quand est tu née ? demanda Bella en caressant du bout des doigts le ventre plat d'Alice.

- En 1901,dans le Mississippi, à Bixoli pour être exacte.J'ai été transformée en 1920. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus car moi-même je n'en sais pas plus. Je ne me souviens pas de ma vie humaine.

- C'est pareil pour tout les vampires ?

- Non, je suis la seule - à ma connaissance. Les autres ont des souvenirs très vagues, mais ils en ont quand même, moi je ne vois que du noir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

-Qui a été le premier transformé ?

-Carlisle. Il est né dans les années 1640, à Londres. Son père était pasteur, il chassait avec acharnement les créatures magiques, tuant le plus souvent des innocents. Quand il est devenu trop vieux, Carlisle a repris les rênes. Il n'était pas aussi bon que son père pour chasser des innocents, mais un jour il a trouvé un clan de vampires dans les égouts de Londres. Les villageois se sont rassemblés avec des fourches et toutes les armes qu'ils avaient pour essayer de les tuer. Carlisle s'est fait attaquer par un vieux vampire qui était sorti et qui avait tellement soif qu'il s'est jeté sur Carlisle pour le vider de son sang. Il n'a pas pus finir à cause des villageois qui arrivaient et a laissé Carlisle mourant qui a réussi a ramper jusque dans une cave pleine de pommes de terres pourries. Quand il a compris ce qu'il était devenu, il a essayé de se suicider pas tout les moyens. Ne réussissant pas, il est parti se terrer loin de l'humanité, de peur de s'en prendre aux humains. Un jour, un troupeau de biches est passé devant sa cachette, et il n'a pas pu résister, il les a attaqué. Il a compris qu'il n'était pas obligé de tuer des humains pour vivre et à commencé a utiliser de son temps pour apprendre dans toute l'Europe après avoir traversé la Manche à la nage.

- A la nage ? s'exclama Bella.

- Des gens traversent la Manche à la nage tout les jours Bella.

-Je sais, sa sonne juste bizarre pour l'époque.

-Bref, il a traversé la Manche à la nage très facilement puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin de respirer.

- Pardon ?! Pas besoin de respirer !?

- Bella, si tu m'interromps tout le temps, je n'aurais jamais fini.

- C'est pas grave, tu as l'éternité.

- Mais pas toi.

- Merci de me le rappeler, bougonna Bella.

-Désolée, mais tu la première fois que je vois quelqu'un vouloir devenir un vampire, il faudra que tu m'expliques.

- Plus tard. Toi, tu continue.

- Oui chef, pouffa Alice. Donc après être entré en France, il a voyagé dans toute l'Europe a la recherche du savoir. Il a vécu quelques décennies chez les Volturi, les rois des vampires.

- Des rois ?

- Oui, il font appliquer les lois et punissent ceux qui ne les respectent pas. C'est pour la sécurité des vampires. C'est le clan le plus puissant du monde, même si les Volturi ne sont que cinq- Aro, Marcus et Caius et deux épouses- ils ont la garde, les vampires qui sont rentrés dedans comptent parmi les plus puissants du monde. Ils s'entêtaient à vouloir changer le régime alimentaire de Carlisle. Il a fini par les quitter. Il a erré dans le monde pendant près de deux siècle - le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour maîtriser totalement sa soif. Il a voulu trouver un compagnon car il se sentait seul, mai il n'a pas réussi, il a donc décidé d'en créer un. Edward mourrait de la grippe espagnole à Chicago, en 1918. Il est né en 1901. Carlisle a décidé de le transformer car il était seul, il n'avait plus personne, son père ayant été tué lors de la première vague de la maladie et sa mère venant de mourir - en demandant à Carlisle de le sauver, car seul lui pouvait le faire. Puis il a transformé Esmé qui venait de sauter d'une falaise à cause de la perte de son bébé. Tout le monde la croyait morte, et seule Carlisle a entendu son coeur battre. C'était en 1921. Après ce fut le tout de Rosalie, elle a été laissé pour morte dans la rue par son fiancé, et Carlisle la sauvé. C'était en 1933. Puis vint Emmett, en 1935. Rosalie chassait et l'a secouru alors qu'il était attaqué par un ours. Il lui rapelait l'enfant de sa meilleure amie étant humaine, et elle a demandé à Carlisle de le transformer. Jasper et moi sommes arrivés un peu plus tard. Il avait été soldat pendant sa vie humaine et transformé par une vampire qui créait une armée de nouveaux-nés. Il a survécu grâce a son don et ses aptitudes au combat, puis a finalement décidé de partir, ne supportant pas de tuer des innocents qui avaient étés transformés juste pour tuer. Il est parti avec deux de ses amis et je l'ai trouvé, ses amis sont maintenant des nomades et nous rendent visites de temps en temps.

- Ils y a d'autres vampires "végétariens" ?

-C'est marrant, tu utilise la même expression que nous pour nous qualifier, il s'agit d'une petite plaisanterie familiale. Sinon, ils y a nos "cousins", le clan Denali. Il y a Tanya, Kate et Irina qui sont soeur, et Eleazar et Carmen.

-D'accord, murmura Bella.

-Au fait, j'aimerais m'excusez pour la course tout-à-l'heure, j'ai oublié de te dire de fermer les yeux.

- Je suis contente que tu es oublié, c'était presque aussi cool que les montagnes russes. On en refera une, hein?

- Si tu veux, ria Alice.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Tu viens de le faire, mais tu peux recommencer.

- Est-ce que les vampires sont chatouilleux ?

Le silence d'Alice répondit à sa place et Bella se jeta sur elle en la chatouillant.

-Tu sais que je pourrais te tuer en moins d'une secondes si je le voulais ? fit Alice après que Bella eu cessé sa "torture".

- Tu ne le ferra pas, assura Bella.

- Pourquoi en est tu si sûre ?

- Tes yeux sont dorés, et tu est de meilleure humeur quand tes yeux sont dorés. Donc tu n'as pas soif. Les gens sont de meilleure humeur quand ils sont rassasiés.

- Observatrice ?

- Il semblerait.

- Même si je n'ai pas soif, je pourrais te tuer en ne maîtrisant pas ma force, par exemple.

- Je pense que tu as déjà eu assez de temps pour apprendre a te maîtriser.

- Pas faux, s'esclaffa Alice.

-J'aimerais essayer quelque chose, dit doucement Alice après un moment de silence où Bella lui caressait doucement la main en l'observant scintiller.

- Quoi donc ? fit Bella.

-Ca, fit Alice en attirant Bella à terre et en s'asseyant à califourchon sur cette dernière. Bella sentit son coeur battre plus rapidement et Alice retint un sourire en constatant cette réaction, de peur que Bella croit qu'elle se moquait d'elle.

Alice se rapprocha lentement de Bella, en la regardant dans les yeux. Leurs nez se touchaient désormais et leurs yeux étaient fermés. Alice sentait de souffle chaud de Bella sur ses lèvres et ne put résister plus longtemps, elle effleura les lèvres de Bella des siennes. Bella lacha un grognement a attrapa la nuque d'Alice de sa main pour l'attirer contre elle et l'embrasser. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, la fin du monde aurait pus avoir lieu, elles ne s'en seraient même pas rendu compte. La langue glacée d'Alice caressa la lèvre inférieur de Bella puis s'engouffra dans la bouche de cette dernière. Aucune des deux ne voulait s'arrêter, mais elles y fûrent obligées par manque d'air.

- J'adore quand tu essayer des choses, souffla Bella.

- Et tu n'es pas la seule. Et ça ne me dérangerait absolument pas de recommencer, ajouta-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

-Moi non plus, haleta Bella après ce baiser. Mais je suis trop jeune pour mourir et j'ai besoin de respirer.

-Mouais, bougonna Alice. On devrait rentrer. IL va falloir préparer le matériel.

- Quel matériel ?

- Nous allons jouer au base-ball, il y aura de l'orage ce soir.

- C'est qui nous ?

- Tu ne pourra pas jouer Bella.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu verras bien. On rentre ?

- Pas question, tu ne m'a pas tout montré.

Alice souris a cette remarque et fila à l'autre bout de la clairière et souleva un énorme rocher deux fois plus grand qu'elle. Bella s'approcha et Alice reposa le rocher. Bella essaya de le soulever, sans succès.

- Tu n'y arrivera pas.

- Ton, j'admets que tu as plus de force que moi et que ce n'est pas un faux rocher tout vide de l'intérieur à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ?

- A ton avis ?

Alice souris et embrassa Bella.

- Nous devrions vraiment rentrer, il commence à faire froid et il va bientôt pleuvoir, fit remarquer Alice en prenant Bella sur son dos. Cette dernière se racla la gorge.

-Oui ?

- Ca serait mieux si tu fermai ta chemise.

- Ca serait mieux, en effet, s'esclaffa Alice en le faisant puis en partant en courant vers la maison.


End file.
